Project Fear
by AliceXxX
Summary: CarrieAndHerBrother have seven new additions to the family. ButHerStep mother has only brought them there to start her Project Fear. SheMakesAll nine children face their top five fears with a fear simulation program she invented. IfTheyGet through the 3 stages then they win, but if they don't... well, i guess you'll find out. (i decided to make that cheesy for humorous purposes.)


**AN: SO Hey guys, I had a really weird dream last night about D. Grey-Man. Not all of the characters are in it, maybe like 7 or 8. No noah that I can remember, only exorcists, and a few OCs. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: True Colors and a Bet**

My life has always kind of sucked. There was never enough food on the table, always someone there to tell you you're not good enough, or someone to beat the living _shit _out of you. That changed when my dad won the lottery. We had a huge house and lived almost happily together. My dad and step mother adopted more children "so they'd have a better home" as my step mother put it. Everything was peaceful for about year. The nine of us getting used to each other (that really took my brother and I some getting used to. But then my step mom returned to her old cruel ways.

Let me back up a little, how about 1 year ago.

1 Year Pior

"Allen! Kanda! Stop fighting already. Don't yell at each other if you're going to regret it later." I yelled annoyed at the two boys. They're both already almost out of high school, yet they act like two year olds.

"But Carrie! He started it!" Allen had teary baby like eyes and i melted.

"Bad Kanda!" I began smacking him with the notebook i had in my hand.

"Hey don't listen to everything that idiot moyashi says!"

"It's Allen Bakanda! Or are you too dumb to remember that?"

I grabbed some popcorn from who knows where giving up trying to end their quarrel.

"You three! Quiet down i'm trying to sleep." My stop mom yelled at us.

"Hey Liz it's them, not me!" i said.

"Well then you should've _stopped _them." she was growing agitated.

"I tried! Why are you sleeping anyways, it's 3 in the afternoon." there was a bit of attitude in my voice. She sleeps all day then goes off to the basement all night. Making _us_ clean everything in this damned mansion. Poor Miranda, our nanny, can't handle it all! She can barely cook dinner without catching the kitchen on fire. I saw a fire in Liz's eyes that i hadn't seen in a while. It'd been since before we got loaded, as my real brother put it.

"You wanna know what I don't think you've had a proper beating lately have you?" She smiled maliciously.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop!" Fear growing larger inside of me remember ing those days.

"No you you won't" She said grabbing my hair. I whimpered a bit. "You've been getting worse this past month. I'd say it's time to show you your place."

"No, please, I'm sorry." I cried as she dragged me out of the room. Kanda and Allen stood there helpless, not knowing what to do.

POV Allen

Carrie's eyes were wide with fear as Liz dragged her out of the room. I'd seen Liz mean and angry, but not like this! She's never laid a hand on us. I wanted to help Carrie, but how? I can't just go beat up the woman who took me in!

Carrie disappeared behind the corner. She was calling out our names desperately.

"Please! Allen! Kanda! Help me!" she was sobbing hardly.

"K-kanda, we have to help her! She seems really scared." I looked over to Kanda, but he wasn't there. I saw him turn the corner they had turned.n"Hey! Wait up!" I whispered loudly.

We peaked inside Liz's bedroom, where the screams were coming from.

A horrific sight lay before us.

There was Liz beating Carrie like a rag doll. While Carrie didn't lift a hand to her back. Had Kanda been in the situation he probably would've attempted to hit back. Now that I think about it, Carrie wouldn't hurt a fly. Liz's raised her hand up really high in a fist and i darted towards them, getting in between Carrie and the fist, while Kanda grabbed her fist.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Realization dawned on Liz's face when she saw me holding Carrie nw a few feet away from her. Carrie was beaten to a bloody pulp. Tears went down her face and she sobbed quietly into my jacket, muttering 'no more'.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"That's enough" Kanda cut in. His glare was terrifying. He'd never admit it but I knew that Carrie and him were very close. Almost as if they were actually brother and sister. He actually does care for all of us, he just doesn't show it.

He led us out of the room and too his room, about two doors down.

"Carrie, are you alright?" I whispered sadly. She was trembling.

"Y-yes. This used to happen before you guys came, I'll be fine." That made me angry.

"Why do you let her do that to you?"

"She's stronger than she looks, I gave up fighting back when I was 11."

"Well we won't let her hurt you any more!" I declared.

Kanda began nursing Carrie's wounds. "She really did a number on you." He stated quietly. His glare was still intense. "We're telling Lewis. HE's your dad, this will not go unpunished. Unless he like that too?"

"No, my dad's the nicest dad ever. He doesn't know. He thought i just got into fights with the kids in our neighborhood." Her softened while she talked about her dad. You could tell she loved her dad a lot. "But you can't tell him about this."

Kanda and I both sported shocked expression, "Why?" we both said.

"Because he's happy with her."

POV Carrie

After that no one said a word. I limped over to my room. I think I may've sprained my ankle while she was dragging me down the hall.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Budd and Lenalee."

"Oh, come in I guess." My ginger brother and adopted green haired sister walked in through the door.

"Hey gu-" I was interrupted by a huge _painful _hug from Lenalee. "ow."

"S-sorry. I just heard from Allen what happened."

I groaned, "He told you? Look, everythi-"

"Carrie don't say it's okay. Because it's not! She's been doing stuff like this since you were 8 years old. It's time to tell dad."

I sat there for a moment but then began to cry.

"I called Lewis and told him to come home. I said it was an emergency- Oh my gosh Carrie! It's worse then they described!" Lavi's usually cheerful attitude was gone i noticed, as he walked in the door.

I began to sob louder. Everything was falling apart.

POV Allen

"Thank you, Yuu."

"For what?" If you're wondering why he doesn't mind the fact that i called him by his fist name it's because Kanda and I have had... a thing since e were like 15 and sixteen (AN: I've changed all of their ages btw). We've kept it secret.

"For helping Carrie. You grabbed Liz's fist a t the last moment" I said hugging him.

"Speaking of which, Why the hell did you jump in front of her? You could've been injured very badly. What if she'd turned all the beating on you?"

"At least she'd stop hurting Carrie. I swear although she's three and four years younger than us, she's like a best friend, sister and mom all wrapped in one. I couldn't stand seeing her like that." I tried to hide the lone tear that fell down my face.

"I know what you mean, but you can't put yourself in danger. I would probably kill a person for hurting you." I smiled up at him and he kissed me, just then Carrie walked in with an angered expression. But all the anger seeped out of her face as she quickly snapped a picture of the scene before here. Her whole face void of emotion.

"Hey!" Kanda and i both yelled and then lunged for the camera. For someone who has a limp and is injured she sure did move fast. She moved swiftly with the camera in the air, he face still deadpanned.

"Oh-hohoho. I knew it, I knew it. Daisya! Chouji you owe me fifty bucks! I told you so! Mwahahahahaha!" She yelled.

Just then everyone who lived in the house, except Liz, came into the living room with shocked expressions. Carrie and Lenalee looked at the picture hungrily from the top of the statue that stood at least thirty feet high. "How did you guys even get up there?" Kanda called out with a slight pink on his cheeks.

Both girls giggled. They showed the picture to everyone down below. Miranda, Lavi, Noise, and Budd looked unsurprised., While Daisya, and Chouji were absolutely dumbfounded. Then while grumbling they pulled fifty dollars out of their pockets.

"Y-you guys made a bet? On what?" Allen stuttered.

"Well I was trying to convince Daisya and Chouji that you guys were _so _gay for each other. But they denied it. So we made a bet. Loser give the winner fifty dollars." Carrie giggled from atop the statue while Kanda and Allen just blushed furiously.

* * *

AN: Well Gladly I ended this chapter on a happy note :) I had to unfuse the situation and bring in the Yullen, because I. Love. Yullen. And for those of you who read my story The Promise, I'm am like 83.4567397% done putting the chapter on my computer. I already have it written i just haven't put it on here all the way yet. I will work on that when i get hime Sunday night.! Enjoy my new story based on my dream! :D


End file.
